That Damn Neighbor
by MsCastielNovak
Summary: So Dean is a local tattoo artist, Castiel is a new neighbor. Sam has already met the new neighbor, and offered Dean's services to Castiel if he had needed them! What is to come of Dean and Castiel! Is Sam in over his head when he had introduced the two of them? Oh what has he done! Destiel AU! Smut in Later Chapters! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting Him

So I do not own anything! Please be gentle, first story I have written in a LONG time, and I thought why not Destiel?! Cause it is amazing! So please enjoy R&R, tell me if more chapters should be added?!

/_/

Chapter 1: Meeting Him.

"Dean are you sure, you want to go thru with this..." Lucifer asked, when he had slid the money into the register, he had watched Dean drawing on a sketch pad.. as they were closing up for the night. Dean had brought his gaze upward, looking at Lucifers facial expression, the worry had crossed his face... Shaking his head, Dean had brougth his hand down on the pad.

"It's a simple tattoo, If he wants it, then by all means, let him have it." Dean laughed, when he closed his sketch pad. "Make sure you count that drawer down." He ordered.

Heading towards the back, he pushed a door open, plopping himself down at his desk, as he had started to type up a few things onto his computer. 'HEY! YOU GOING TO PICK UP YOUR PHONE' a voice blarred thru the room, when Dean had snatched his cellphone off the table, his ringtone, symbolizing that Sam was calling, easing it open, he placed it to his ear. "Yo Sammy!"

_"Dean, when are you coming home?"_

"I am finising up my paper work for the night... You know tattooing has more to it, than what you think" He huffed.

_"Well, I have dinner, waiting, and I thought you would be home, when you said you would."_

Dean sighed, at his brothers tone, he sounded like his mother... He just nodded, and let out a low grunt, when he had brought the phone shut, ending the call. He slid the phone into his pocket, while he had shut his computer down. Yawning lightly, it was now 7pm. His shop closed at seven on Mondays. And today, was Monday...

"Ready Luc?!" Dean called out from the front of the shop, when he had locked his office door, slipping his jacket on over his flannel shirt, the winter nights in Kansas, were pretty brutal... Lucifer, as if on cue, brought himself to the front of the shop, after cleaning up his station... He had brought his jacket on over his shoulders.

Dean had yawned again, bringing the door open for Lucifer, as the taller male walked out, Dean followed, closing the door, when the lights clicked off, he locked the door, and flipped the sign.

/ _ /

"Cas! Are you sure about this?!" Gabriel yelled, when he had brought his hand down on the box, that rested by the door.

A smaller male, pale, dark shaggy black hair, tossled mess, as always, brought himself into the room, holding another box. His crystal blue eyes cascaded down the stairs, when he looked to his cousin standing by the pile of boxes, lolipop hanging from his lips... The older of the two, had brought himself towards Castiel, taking the box, and adding it towards the pile... Castiel had brought his tired body down onto the couch, and yawned.

"Yes, I am sure... It is time for me to get out on my own..." Castiel sighed.

"But Cassie, you are still so young! No lover, no family!" He said with a low tone.

"Did you forget..." Castiel snapped, when he had taken a bottle of wine from under the coffee table, cracking it open, and pouring himself a small glass.

"And that issssss?" Gabriel mocked, sitting himself down onto the couch, next to Castiel while he had leaned his head into his hand.

"Lucifer lives out in Lawarence, He said if I needed anything, he could be there to help." Castiel sighed, taking a sip...

"I still think you shouldnt..." Gabriel hissed.

/ _ /

A tired, and worn out Dean, brought himself from his 1967 Chevy Impala, and slammed the door shut, easing himself up the steps, he had seen a light on over at the house next door. That house had been empty for years. Was someone moving in? Oh well, he deal with it in the morning, tomorrow the shop was closed. So it was his day to relax... Bringing the door open, he brought himself into the home, it was warm, and smelled delicious. Shurgging his jacket off, he brought it up onto the hook, where Sam _insisted_ that it shall stay. Dean brought his boots off as well, leaving them by the door, he brought his tired body to the kitchen, where he was greeted with a beer, and dinner on the table, the beer, had just been opened. Sam was humming lightly at the counter, when he had turned.

"Finally!" Sam laughed, when he had brought his food over to the table, while he had sat down.

"Made your favorite" Sam smiled lightly.

"I can see that, thanks Sammy." Dean had brought himself down onto the chair, and streatched. Taking the burger into his hand, while he had taken a bite, and looked to Sam and grinned after he swallowed.

"Awesome, as always." Dean grinned.

"How was your day, Dean?" Sam asked, when he took a bite of the Salad, that was infront of him...

"Same as usal, idiots coming in wanting ink, that makes no sense, or has no meaning, the works, ya know?" Dean had managed between bites. He took a sip of his beer, while he trailed his hands downward on the table, and looked to Sam..

"Well, you won't believe my day!" Sam laughed.

"Ya know, you make us sound like a married couple..." Dean blankly said, with a sigh.

Sam growled low, when he had looked towards Dean, and released a sigh, when he had brought his hand back to his salad, and taken another bite.. The two had sat there in silence, and finished off the meal, that Sam had prepared for them... Afterwards, Dean slid his plate into the sink, when Sam kissed his forehead sending him off to the bed... Aching muscles brought Dean up the stairs to his bedroom , the house was a three bedroom.. The third room, was fro Sam's large office. Other than that, the house was spacious, and large. Opening up the door to the bathroom, in the master bedroom, the older Winchester kicked the shower on...

Pealing away his flannel shirt, and throwin it into his dirty clothes hamper, that Sam had made for him, when he next slid out of his shirt pants followed as they had hit the ground, kicking them upward, throwing them into the hamper. Dean slid himself into the warm shower, when he had sighed in bliss, while the warm had hammered at his aching muscles.. Leaning back against the wall, while the water washed over him, snagging the shampoo bottle from the small basket off the shower, squeezing a small amount into his hands, he had slid it thru his hair, working it into a sud... Bringing his head back, the warm water washed over his head, knocking away the soap, and cleaning him. He repeated the process with his body, kicking the shower off, Dean grabbed his towel, bringing himself out of the tub... Opening up the medican cabinet, he had brought out his toothbrush, and paste, while he wrapepd his towel around his waist... Pushing the cap open, and easing the white paste, onto the brush, he closed the cap, easing it into the cabinet...

Bringing the brush to his mouth, he had brushed his teeth, hearing a knock, when Sam had brought himself in... "I am going to steal a quick shower... my hot water knob doesn't work yet..." He said, as Dean watched him kick the water on, and strip from his clothes, Dean had turned, as he had spit into the sink, and garggled... Coming from the bathroom, he had grabbed a pair of basketball shorts, easing his tired legs into them. He fell down onto the California King bed, that Sam had bought him about 4 months ago. Towel around his neck, his body instantly relaxed. Dean's body had fallen into an instant slumber, deep, and heavy...

/ _ /

It was around 10am when Sam had brougth himself into Dean's room. Shaking his older brother, he had laughed. "Dean wake up... time for brekafast!" Sam had hummed lightly, while he rubbed his brother back, he knows he works hard, while Sam is off in college... it was all thanks to his big brother...

"Alright.. I am coming..." Dean voice was deep, and groggy...

/ _ /

"Lets see, can you put these into the house" Castiel instructed the muscular movers, while they carried his things into the home, he had brought a cup up to his lips, when he smiled softly, he was finally getting a place on his own... and no Gabriel.

"Here Sir?" One of the men asked, when Castiel had knodded, Dean had brought his tired self down the stairs and into the kitchen, when he looked out the window, and saw activity going on over at the house next door... He was handed a cup of coffee by Sam, when he had added his sugar to it...

"Whos is that?" Dean said, still groggy...

"His name is Castiel." Sam said taking a drink of his coffee.

Dean raised a brow, while he looked the smaller male up and down, when he had closed his eyes softly listening to Sam babble on...

"I met him yesterday, I told him, if he needed anything to stop on by.. And we could help, mainly you Mr handy man." Sam grinned, looking to his brother.

"Sam! What the hell man!" He growled, hating be voulnteered for things...

"Oh stop!" Sam laughed...

A few hours had gone by,when Dean had came back down the stairs, dark blue jeans covering his legs, which had the slight bow to them, sadly he had that sense he was kid... He sighed, when he yanked his shirt on over his head, his necklace falling back over his chest, when he brought it from underneath the garment... His flannel shirt in hand, easing his arms into it, he ajusted it onto his shoulders, when he brought a yawn from his lips. To hear a knock on the door... Sam swipped past him, and opened it up, to see their new neighbour standing there... He had bright blue eyes, that was the first thing that Dean noticed. _Kinda pretty..._ Dean shook his head, _Whoa! get those thoghts out of your head!_

"Dean! Dont be rude!" Sam growled.

"Huh, oh sorry, Names Dean" He said holding his hand out.

"Castiel." He said taking his hand, while they shook.

"Intresting name, I think Cas is better!" Dean grinned.

Castiel had huffed, when he had looked up at the older Winchester, and shook his head lightly, and brought his hand to his arm.

"I was wondering, if either of you were, good with plumbing..." Castiel had blushed lightly..

"That would be Dean here!" Sam smiled when he looked back to his brother, as he was putting his boots on.

"Really? Could you please! I would appreciate it so much!" Castiel said, his voice cracked lightly, he didn't even realise it... When he had cover his mouth, to let out a cough...

"Yea, I will be over in a few..." Dean sighed lightly.

Turning on a dime, Castiel had taken himself back across the street, when the movers, had left already, finished moving his items. He had leaned agains the wall, the one thing that was on his mind now.. was Dean Winchester..._ His short dirty blonde hair, his slight stubble that was on his chin, that looked like he had not shaved in a couple of days, that body, from what he could see, looked like he worked out, and those beautiful emerald hues..._ Castiel closed his eyes, when he had not noticed his hand, was palming the outside of his acid washed jeans... He was brought back to reality, when there was a knock on the door. Collecting himself, he had brought himself to the door, opening it up lightly.

"Oh Dean!" Castiel smiled.

"Alright, whats the problem" He said when Castiel had let him in, he looked around the home, and smiled lightly, it seemed cozy, but for something empty...

"In the kitchen, the disposal won't kick on.." He said...

Dean brought himself down onto his knees... Castiel had felt a blush cross his cheeks when he had watched the Winchester. The taller male, eased himself under the sink, while he had started to tinker with a few things, as he seemed determined to get the job done... Castiel watched with amazement, his thoughts wandering again... Watching the muscles moved under his flannel shirt, he had held back a light moan that wanted to escape, when he had held his arms tight...

"Alright, kick it on lets see!" Dean called from under the sink.

"Oh yes!" Castiel said, when he had stood over Dean, to bring the switch on.

The diposal ran, and growled, when he had brought it off once more, and looked down, to see Dean bring himself from under the sink, and sit up, wipping his hands. "All done!" Dean grinned. His lips were light and plump... Castiel had brought his gaze down.

"What do I owe you?" He said...

"Think of it as a welcome to the neighbour hood!" Dean smiled patting his shoulder.

"Alright, Thank you again Dean..."

Dean nodded, when Castiel had let him out... Once the Winchester had left, he leaned agains the door, and closed his eyes...

Dean Winchester... You are going to be trouble...

/_/

Whatcha Think?!

Should there be more chapters?! Let me know babies!


	2. Chapter 2 : I knew you were trouble

**Alright! Hello! I am back, I saw that I got some reviews, I don't remember, then I got some followers, as well as some likes! So onward with CHAPTER 2! My PRETTIES!**

**So we will Carry on!**

**Haha Supernatural Joke.**

**I dont own anything.**

**/_/**

Chapter 2:

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in! Shame on me now!_

Castiel hummed softly to his radio, while he had finished unpacking his box that was in the kitchen, he had eased his hands into the soapy water that rested in the sink... It was Thursday... It had now been 1 week offically sense he had moved in... Looking out the large window he watched Dean's car pull out of the driveway... The roar of the engine, sounded like the music over the radio... the smaller male had pulled his hands from the sink, and dried his hands, after he had finished rinsing the dishes... his crystal blue hues had gazed out the winodw, to see Sam walking across the lawn. Heading over to his door... _Why would Sam come over here?_

Castiel continued to ponder his thought, until he heard a knock on the door, and he pushed himself from the sink... Easing his hand down lightly on the knob, when he pulled it open, only to see Sam and smiled softly opening it up..

"Sam, come in, come in.." Casitel smiled softly, when he had closed the door behind the taller male.

"Hey Cas, I brought you a pie, I was making it before Dean left... and wanted to give you a warmer neighbor welcome" He laughed lightly.

Castiel smiled softly, and titled his head down, and took the pastry into his hands, and into the kitchen... Sam followed. His taller frame, had to duck to come into the Kitchen, but hey, that was normal, even in his own home. Pressing his hand softly against the door frame, he looked to Castiel..

"So, how is everything holding up here?" Sam smiled when he had rested his body against the wall.

"It's been..." He trailed off.

"Empty?" Sam asked.

"Sorta..." He said, as he had closed his eyes, bring the dishrag to his chest, a sigh escaped his lips...

Sam nodded, he knew the pain exactly... A few hours had passed, the two had made there way into the livingroom, over at the Winchester home, with a cup of coffee, and talking about anything, there past, present, future, You name it... Castiel had his legs curled up underneath him, while Sam sat across from him in an arm chair... A click, had echoed thru the home, when a thud of what sounded like a bag, had hit the floor. Dean stood, in the hallway, yanking his coat onto the rack. He brought himself down the hall, to see Castiel sitting on the couch, his messy black locks, just everywhere. Those innocent blue eyes, those plump...

"Welcome home, Dean" Sam smiled.

"Oh yeah, Hey... Whats up Cas?" Dean said lightly.

"Oh I invited him over, for some coffee, and we were just talking." Sam said, as he had stood, looking to his brother.

"I hope I did not intrude." Cas said, his voice low, quite... _So cute..._

Dean had snapped his head up when he shook his head looking down to the smaller male that was resting on the couch. Castiel smiled lightly, when he had sat himself up, and brought himself into the kitchen. Dean watched the other male walk by, when he had shook his head lightly, when a knock had come over the door.

"Dean, do you mind walking Cas home... they said there some crazy guy on the streets..." Sam whispered lightly to his brother going to the door.

Dean had nodded lightly, he knew that he would do anything for his lttle brother... Easing himself down onto the couch, he had heard _his_ laugh.

"Yo Dean-o!" Gabriel smiled, when he wrapped his arms around his neck, and grinned.

"Gabe! Get off of me!" Dean yelled.

Castiel had froze in his steps, when he looked thru the doorway.

"Gabriel?!" Castiel gasped.

"Cassie?!" Gabe grinned, bringing him into a hug...

"Wait, you two know eachother" Sam said.

"Uh duh, Novak?" Gabriel grinned, while he had popped a lollipop into his mouth, and grinned wide.

Sam had slapped his forehead, when he had brought his hand down his face. "Why had I not seen that?" He had brought his hand down to his pocket...

"Gabriel, you still havent told me why, you are here" Castiel said softly.

"Um, me and the Samsquatch there, are dating..." Gabriel smiled lightly...

That night, had gone a little more than it had expected... Dean was now sitting over at Castiels, a smile on his face, to get away from the two, 'love brids'.. It was now going on about 9:00pm.. Dean had let out a small yawn, when he had streatched his arm behind him, leaning on the back of the couch, while they had watched the hockey game on TV. The only sport that Castiel could seem to get into... The two of them, sat in peace, Castiel rested a pillow over his lap, for the minor reactions he had to the looks that Dean would give him, or the times, that Castiel would sneak peaks at what he could be packing...

"Thanks again, Cas..." He said softly.

"It's okay... I know, how my brother can be..." he sighed lightly...

"Rabbits, I swear.." Dean and Castiel had laughed...

"I wish, I could offer you more than, just the couch..." He spoke softly.

"It's cool" Dean smiled lightly.

Castiel had yawned lightly, when they had kicked the TV off, it was now going on Midnight. Castiel stood, and streatched his upper body, while he eased his head down, looking to Dean. "There is a bathroom, over that way, second door" He pointed, when Dean had gave a nod... "I think I am going to turn in..." He spoke softly.. again Dean had nodded, when he watched the smaller male click the main light off, which left a lamp on for Dean, while he had yanked his shirt off his upper torso, and laid it on the side of the couch, when he eased himself down,his ear buds resting in his ears... Castiel had brought himself into his bedroom, pulling on a pair of sweat pants, and a oversized tshirt... Pulling himself down onto his bed...

\ _ \

Castiel had stired lightly, when he had brought his head, up, opening his eyes he had seen Dean, sitting on the bed next to him... His shirt, was removed, he was in a pair of boxer shorts? Castiel in his dazed state, had sat up, and brought his eyes open more, now Dean had leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips... "Castiel..."He whispered softly... Castiel brain was not registering, that this was happening.. When he had brought his hand down lightly against Dean's chest, this had to be a dream, but it felt so real... Pushing him back against the bed, Dean had brought his lips down to his neck, and eased them down to his nipple, when he had pinched it softly, and licked the other, pushing his clothed erection, up against Castiels...

\ _ \

_RING RING...RING RING... RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!_

Castiel jumped, when he had brought himself up on his bed, and held his head lightly, and looked about to see, he was sitting in his own bed, sweaty, hard as hell... He pressed his hand onto the table, and grabbed his cellphone, a breath released.. "Hello..." It was Anna, she had called to get Castiel the next intel, on his next meeting with his publishers, now that he was settled in... "Oh Anna!" He said when he had sat up, his erection was so not hiding itself... He pressed himself from the bed, and headed towards the shower... While he had finished his coversation with her... Hanging up, he tugged himself into the shower, turning it over to a warmer one, as he had grunted lightly... His hand, trailed down his own stomach, reaching his aching cock... He had given himself a few short tugs...

Now out of the warm shower, taken care of... He had brought himself down the stairs, to see that Dean was missing... and a note laid next to a folded up blanket, and a pillow on top...

_Cas;_

_Again, thanks for letting me crash with ya last night... I hope we can hang out again soon..._

_-D._

Castiels hand trailed the paper, when he had brought his head down, and saw Dean's flannel shirt was lying there... He picked it up, and brought it to his chest, it smelled just like him. Musky, and some other strange scent.. But Castiel was intoxicated... he had laid it back over the couch, making a note, to return it later... He grinned lightly to himself.

\ _ \

"Lucifer, do I have any appointments tomorrow?" He asked from the back room, while he had cleaned off his gun... Picking up a few things.. When he had heard a ring from the front door, when he had put a few things away.. Castiel had looked around the place...

"Hello, I was wondering, if one of your tattoo artists was in? and could quote something for me?" He blushed lightly...

Gabriel had talked him into it. He told him abour the tattoo parlor downtown... So Castiel figured why not... why doesn't he get in there, and get it done.. he had wanted this for so long... He had let out a shaky breath...

"Yo! Get out here!" Lucifer called out.

Dean had wipped his hands off, when he had pushed the door open,and looked eyes widening lightly.

"Cas?!" Dean said smiling big.

"D-Dean... You work here?!" Castiel blushed heavier.

"I own this place!" He laughed, when he had brought himself to the counter, and leaned onto it.

"O-Oh... I was wondering, if you could maybe help me with a tattoo, that I would like to get." He whispered lightly.

"Sure, Come on, why don't you come with me back here" he said smiling, when he had brought his hand down on the door, and pushed it open...

Dean had grabbed his sketch pad, when he had brought himself onto the couch that was secluded off to the side, where he could sit and talk, with anyone, relax, watch TV, or even talk about drawing ideas... So He had opened up to a fresh page, and looked over to Castiel...

"What were you thinking about getting?"

"Wi-Wings..." He whispered softly.

Dean smiled lightly, when he had brought his pencil up. "Now there are many diffrent types..." He said, while he had slowly started to sketch something out... Castiel watched with amazement, while he was drawing... He had brought his hand up, and showed him.

"Wow, that is beautiful!" Castiel said, when he fidgited..

"And, I can even cut you a nice deal, IF you can sit still" He smiled lightly.

He nodded franticlly, when he had looked to the beautiful art work... "Color? Or just shading"? Dean asked, while he had slid his pencil behind his ear.

"Shading, if that is okay" Castiel blushed.

Dean nodded lightly, when he had wrote down a few more things... And brought out a clip board from the table, and filled out a few things. "Do you mind filling this out, just stating, we are not responsible, etc..." He smiled lightly, when he had brought his hand back onto the couch...

"Oh okay.." Castiel had started to work, on the paper work, when he had signed the bottom, handing it to Dean... "Alright, now when were you looking to get this?" he asked.

"Well, I am not busy for the next couple of days... maybe start tomorrow?" He blushed lightly.

"Sounds good! I am open. We will work until you tell me to stop?" He said when he had placed the paper work into the binder.

Castiel nodded, and brought himself to stand... He had bowed lightly. "Thank you." Dean had smiled, "Turn your back to me.." He said softly, when he had ran his hand down his spine, and smoothed his hands across his shoulder blades. "Mhm, alright, Just want to see how wide, I got to work with" Dean grinned...

Castiel had jummped when he had brought his hands up to his sides, and nodded lightly... When Dean had leaned in and whispered softly into his ear. "This is going to be great" He pulled back, and lead Castiel from the room... He had shook his head.. Had he really just done that... He mentally slapped himself, while he had watched Castiel leave.

"Pretty cute.." Lucifer grinned.

"Yea, you are telling me.. WAIT WHAT?!" Dean jumped.

"Dean, I know your a closet gay! I just know it!" Lucifer laughed.

"FUCK YOU" Dean growled...

\ _\

Castiel brought himself back home, after his meeting with Anna, and his publisher, after a nice dinner, he had brought Dean's flannel up into his room, and laid it on the bed, the time was now around 9:00pm. He had heard the Impala engine roar, and then cut off, Symbolizing, that Dean was home, pulling himself from his clothes, he grabbed Dean's flannel, slidding it on over his torso, and he let it hang open, with his boxers on underneath, he had laid down onto the bed, and huffed lightly...

He could feel he was now getting hard again.. Thinking back to when Dean was touching him.. His touches were like fire... his breath was hot, and his voice was so sexy...

Castiels hand was already working himself thru his boxers... as he had closed his eyes, biting onto his hand, Dean's flannel shirt, rustled against him, it made him hotter, biting down on the sleve, he yelped, as he had felt himself cum, up onto his chest, a little onto his chin...

Wiping himself clean with his towel, that laid on the bed, he had panted heavily, turning his head, to the empty spot on his bed...

Dean Winchester, your love, is my drug...

\_\

**So what do you think?!**

**MORE do you want more?! Come on R & R please! **

**I am so exicted, but come now!**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Tattoo

**So I am already on Chapter 3**

**This is getting pretty good, I am really enjoying this. Now I don't know if I want to progress this along... R & R?**

**I own nothing.**

**Castiel, you are a frisky little one arent cha!**

**/_/**

**Chapter 3: Just the game.**

"Yo Dean, I got these two tickets..." Lucifer hummed, waving them infront of himself.

The shop was empty, and Dean was sweeping up the front, when he had turned back and looked at Lucifer, his eyes had looked to the tickets... What could they be for, Dean had sweeped up the dirt into the dust pan, when he had dumped it into the trashcan.

"What are they for?" He snatched then from Lucifer.

"Hockey game, this Saturday" He said, when he had brought his hand back up and took them.

"DUDE! FRONT ROW SEATS!" Dean jumped.

"Yea, I don't want them, so I figured, if someonnnnne could be nice, maybe let me have a couple days off, to go visit family" Lucifer cooed lightly.

"DONE!" Dean looked to him.

Thinking about it, this was great, he could take Castiel, they could go out and have some fun... Dean had stopped. Did he really just think about him and Castiel on a date... He gulped, when Lucifer grinned lightly.

"Take your little boy toy with you?" He grinned.

"Shut up Luc.." He growled. "What days do you want off?"

"I was thinking that 4th thru the 9th?" He said, his golden hues, looking towards Dean.

"Done." Dean had repeated from earlier.

"BUT, there is one more condition, for you to get them.." Lucifer grinned wickedly.

Dean had gulped, the last time he had heard that line, Dean was.. well, why don't we not go there...

"I want one kiss." Spoke the blonde.

Dean face was drained of all color.. He had bit his bottom lip, and looked up to the taller male.. He was serious, and he really wanted those tickets, his favorite team was playing. And he knew that Castiel would proably love to go with him.. He had brought his eyes shut, and reopened them, when he had leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"There!" Dean let out a shaky breath.

That was apparently not good for Lucifer, he grabbed Dean's face, and brought their lips into a brusing kiss. He had closed his eyes, and winced lightly. When he had pushed back from the other, and wiped his mouth... "Gawk!" Dean growled. Lucifer grinned, when he had thrown the tickets to Dean.. He pocketed them and headed to the back, to set up for his appointment. After about 10 minuets, the bell jingled on the door, when he had heard Lucifer greet the customer.

"Hey, Castiel right?" Lucifer asked.

The smaller male had nodded, when he had shook lightly, he was nervous, but he really wanted this... He was all in. But that doesnt mean he wasent nervous.

"Right thru the door" He smiled pointing.

Dean was crouched down, digging thru a few things, while he waited for the other.. His shirt had raised lightly, when Castiel had turned the corner, and coughed lightly, trying to find his voice, he saw something that symoblized a tattoo? He couldnt quite make it out, Dean had turned, and looked back.

"Cas! Ya made it" He smiled.

He nodded when he had brought himself to sit down where Dean had pointed for him... Dean sat down in his chair, while he had rested his hand on his knee, and looked over his phone for a moment, settling it back into his pocket, when he had nodded.

"Ya ready?" He asked.

Castiel nodded.

"Alright, shirt off." He smiled.

Castiel took a moment to process, that Dean was telling him to take his shirt off. In doing so the smaller male blushed lightly, and brought his shirt down next to him, when Dean had brought the chair around, and looked at Castiels back, it was a blank canvas, at Dean's disposal. His hand traced his back, while he had leaned his head forward, and sculpted it out over his back.

"Do you want to sit? or lay down?" Dean asked when he looked to Castiel.

"I can sit.." Castiel said softly.

"Alright, I need you to sit criss cross, and with your arms in your lap, If you need a break at all, please dont hesitate to tell me. We are going to get started on the outline." Dean smiled.

Castiel nodded.

Dean had brought the paper up to his lamp, and taped it down, while he had taken the outline, on the trace sheet, laying it across Castiels back, as he had applied a cooling liquid, and slid it over, slowly removing the sheet, the outline showed. Dean had placed the tip of the gun, into the ink, and stepped on the pedal, and ran the ink thru the gun. Castiel had bit his lip. "Cas, I am going to need you to relax..." Dean soothed him, when he had brought his hand to rest on his back, Castiel instantly melted, until the needle had contacted his skin. He had bit his lip a little harder, only to have Dean's left hand stroking his side to sooth him.. It's like he knew... This was going to be pretty intense.. Castiel mind started to wander.

\_\

"De-Dean, may I have a break..." Castiel huffed lightly.

Dean had brought the gun to a stop, when he looked at his work, the whole outside, of both wings was done, Top to base, now that needed to be done, was the inside. He looked up at the clock it was around 2:00pm. He had started at 10am. He was doing pretty good, he removed his gloved when he nodded.

"Yea, I need a break to" He smiled softly.

"Restroom is down to the left" He smiled softly.

Castiel nodded, when he had stood, and brought himself up, to feel a little whoosy. Dean had caught his balance. "Whoa Cas, take it easy, you been sitting for 4 hours straight, with a intense pain shooting thru your back." He said helping him stand. The smaller male nodded, when he felt the feeling come back, and blushed gently.

"I got it from here, thank you Dean..." He blushed.

Dean smiled when he had brought himself over to the station next to his, and looked over Micheals work. He was working on a grim reaper tattoo, on some guys upper arm. Dean had admired the others work. He patted Micheals shoulder, who was taking a break as well, so the guy could move a little.

"Looks good" Dean smiled.

"Your does to" He refeared to Castiel, as he had come out of the restroom, and looked in the mirror, his eyes had widened, the work was amazing, they looked like they were coming right off of his back.

"You like it so far?" He smiled softly, while he walked back over to Cas, and grinned.

"Dean, it's beautiful.." He whsipered lightly.

"Also, I will help you on the upkeep, sense you are my neighbor" He laughed.

Castiel smiled, when he brought himself to sit back down, and eased himself back into position, and Dean had done the same.

\ _\

It was now 8:00pm. They had gone thru 3 more breaks, of streatching, and grabbing a quick bite to eat. Dean was starving. After there small dinner break. They had gotten back to work, and now it was 8. The tattoo was finished, Dean smiled, while he heard Micheal closing up his section. Dean had brought a cooling gel over Castiels back and rubbed it in gently, when he brought a large bandage up, and eased it over the giant piece of work.

"Night Dean!" Micheal called out.

"Night Micheal!" He yelled back, while he started to clean up...

Castiel had sat up lightly, and winced softly. As he had watched Dean.

"How did you get here?" He asked lightly.

"I-I walked.." He blushed.

"You wanna just come back with me.." He smiled lightly.

Blushing heavily, Castiel nodded while he had brought his hand up to his shoulder, he could still feel the burning sensation... it was like a rush, he was finally a rebel. He laughed lightly to himself, while he watched Dean streatch, and pack away his stuff, while he had slowly cleaned the tools. Castiel had eased himself onto the chair, Dean had laid back for him, while he rested on his stomach... His face inches away from Dean's chest, while he was cleaning the instruments...

"Hey, Dean, drawer is counted, papers are on your desk. I am heading out." Lucifer smiled.

"Alright, Luc, night, see you after your time off." He brought his hand up.

\ _\

Finishing up the task of closing, Dean had finished a couple of things on his laptop, when he had looked to Castiel resting ont he couch, when Dean handed him a bottle of water, he took it with ease, and opened it up, taking a drink. Dean clicked the lights off, excpet for the one lamp, they had always kept on, to make it look like someone lurked around the store.. Pushing the door open, he let Castiel out first, as he had closed the door behind himself, and locked it up, easing the keys into his pocket, and pulled out the Impala keys. Opening up the door for Castiel.

"You are going to have to lean forward." He chuckled lightly.

Castiel nodded, while he had rested his hand on the dash, and leaned forward, the older male, eased himself down into the drivers seat. Cranking the car on, he slowly pulled out, and brought them down the street, it was quite, Dean had looked over to Casteil and smiled lightly when he brought his hand onto the steering wheel..

"Um Cas, I was wondering, are you free this Saturday?" Dean blushed lightly.

Castiel heart skipped a beat, when he looked over to Dean, while he had turned into their neighbor hood. "I am free, why Dean?"

"Well, I have tickets to the hockey game, front row seats, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Dean said lightly.

Castiels eyes widened, when he had looked over at Dean, his heart was beating faster, when he had blushed heavily... Turning his head, when he had lifted his hand. Placing it on Dean's gently. "I would love to go" He smiled.

Puling into the driveway. Dean had cut the engine, and brought himself out of the car, as he had walked over, and opened the door for Castiel, helping him out of the car... shutting the door, Castiel and Dean walked over towards Castiels house, as he had unlocked it. As the two had come into the home, it was warm, and smelled of chocolate. Dean smiled, when Castiel had come up the stairs.

"I think I will head to bed..." he blushed lightly.

"Alright, I will get some lotion on there for you" He whispered softly, when he had followed Castiel up the stairs...

Dean gulped lightly, while he had watched Castiel pull his top off, and laid it down on the end of his bed, the room was dark colors, and cooling... He had smiled when he had coughed lightly, looking over to Dean. "How long does the bandage need to stay on?" He asked lightly.

"Oh, we can take it off.." He spoke.

Castiel had turned, when Dean had approached him. Slowly peeling away at the bandage as he had grazed his fingers down over the ink. "How does that feel?" He asked.

"A little painful.." Castiel winced.

Dean gulped, Castiel was so beautiful... his body was so flawless, and now these permenant wings, printed his back, while Dean had brought him to sit on the bed, Dean on his knees, sat behind Castiel, and worked the lotion onto his back, in a soothing manner. Castiel had groaned, it felt so amazing against his skin, as he had brought his gaze down and rested on his hands in his lap, when Dean had finished, he had pulled himself off of the bed. Gazing down at Castiel, when he had bit his bottom lip, imagining those plump pink lips, grazing over the head of his co-... Dean stopped his mind right there, shaking his head.

"Alright, I will lock your door on the way out" He smiled.

"Goodnight, Dean, and thank you very much. OH WAIT, I didn't pay you.." He whispered heavily.

"Don't worry, we will discuss that tomorrow." He smiled.

Castiel nodded, when he had pulled himself onto the bed, and waved goodbye to Dean.. He had walked himself down the steps, when he eased out the front door, locking it behind him... Easing his feet across the lawn, he brought himself to his house, unlocking the door and coming in, hanging up his coat, and placing his boots by the door. A yawn escpaed his lips, when Sam had came from the living room. Hugging his brother lightly. He looked down to him.

"Glad your back. Wanna watch some TV?" Sam smiled.

"I am pretty beat, I think I am going to shower and head to bed." Dean yawned.

"Alright." Sam smiled, heading back into the living room.

Dean trugged up the stairs, when he had opened his blinds, and his window, to let the winter air in. It was so nice out, and he was hot, and well bothered? Dean had bit his bottom lip, what were these feelings? and why were they towards Castiel. The dude, was well a dude! Dean liked women, or did he... Bitting his bottom lip, he eased his shirt up and off over his torso, as he looked into the mirror, His devil wings, so detailed, on fire, ripping from the skin. His artist, had worked so hard on it. She was so exicted when it wad done, she had entered it into a magazine, and won an award. Dean had eased himself out of his jeans, and brought himself to his shower, kicking the heat on, he brought himself into it.

Aching muscles, starting to relax, when he had noticed an annoying appendage, that think, it needed attention, when he had brought his hand to ghost the head, he could only think about Castiel... He brought his eyes closed, and bit his lip... Starting to tug on his member... slowly, it felt so good... His stomach started to tighten, when he could feel his climax coming, he could imagine, Castiel, on his knees, sucking on his cock, taking it into his mouth, slowly sucking, teasing the head...

Dean had bit his bottom lip, trying to rid the thoguhts from his head but to no avail, he had problems doing so... He pushed his cock into his hand more, as he had panted heavily, grunting, as he had came all over the shower wall, jerking his orgasm.. He had brought his hand under the water, riding it of evidance... He had finished up his shower, wrapping his towel around his waist, he walked into his bedroom, standing infront of his bedroom window. Checking his phone. Leaning lightly.

\ _\

Castiel had sat down on the bed again, after washing his hands, brushing his teeth, and switching into some yoga pants, shortly after Dean had left, he had brought himself to his winodw, and crakced it, and opened the blinds, he froze when he had saw Dean doing the same. Did he see him.. He watched the Winchester, his eyes caught in a trance. Dean turned, and started to strip.

_He is not wearing any underwear?! _Castiel blushed heavily.

Castiel had brought himself back down onto his bed, when he watched Dean, leave from his sights, when he shut his light off, and laid down onto his bed, keeping his gaze out the window... Hand stroking his sheets lightly, a soothing matter, to him. There was Dean, in a towel, holding it with his left hand, while he was checking his phone with his right. Only to hear a faint buzzing noise. Castiel looked up to his phone, and brought it open. Seeing a text from Dean.

'_Get a good peak?' -D_

Castiel had bit his lip, and looked up to see Dean now sitting on his bed.

_I-I am so sorry, I couldn't help myself ;) -C_

Dean had gulped, he was Sexting with Castiel, what was wrong with him.

Castiel thought the same, what had gotten into him, a WINKY face.

_Well, I had a feeling, someone was watching, I could remove the towel ya know. -D_

A grin crossed Castiels features. _I would like that.-C_

Looking up, Dean had brought himself back onto his bed, when he was alined with the window, his towel was removed, and his cock laid with him.. Castiel had started to become hot and bothered now.

_Damn, looks good, wish I could see it up close-C_

_;) I bet you do-D_

_Well, I am going to head off to bed, goodnight Cas-D_

Tease..._Goodnight Dean-C_

Castiel flipped himself onto his side, and shut his phone, laying it on the table to charge, as he kicked his lights off.

Dean had laid back, and brought his light off as well, phone now charging...

"You are going to be my death..." Castiel Whispered.

"What is wrong with me..." Dean hushed himself.

**\_|**

**Oh Dean! What is wrong with you! You naughty boy you! Finding out who we really are?Hm!**

**So Chapter 4 will be up and around soon, so why don't we R & R, pass it along, get more followes?! And Ideas, Come on throw them at me!**

**NOT REALLY**

**-Holds up pan;**

**Castiel: I dont understand, would they really throw things.**

**Me: Its possible Cas.**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Hockey Game

**Alright, It's been a couple of days sense I updated, was sorta in a funk, and now, here is wonderful Chapter 4! What is in store for Castiel and Dean? Oh and Sam and Gabriel! Lets not forget them, Lucifer? Sneaky devil you!**

**Reviews? Come on NOW?!**

**Thank you for all the follows! Here we go!**

**Warning: Hints of Wincest. Sabriel. Destiel coming soon!**

Chapter 4: The Hockey Game

The morning had gone by pretty smoothly, Dean had came over, lotioned up his back, and made it feel less painful.. And tonight, tonight is the big Hockey game, with Dean... His knight in shinging armor... He pressed his hand thru his hair, when he closed his eyes, pulling on his jeans, he had buttoned them and zipped up the fly... Looking in the mirror, his eyes shifted across the mirror, as he had turned looking at his back... He pulled his shirt, on over his head...

_I will see you around 5 - D_

Castiel had looked down at his phone, and brought it up, and opened it up..

_Thank you, I will see you then. - C_

\_\

Hand easing down, he had pulled his shirt on over his head, when he had yanked his black and red flannel over his shoulders, his necklace, that Sam had gotten him so many years ago, dangled across his chest. Dean had brought himself out of his room, and down the stairs, his hand on the railing, when he had trailed into the kitchen, to get himself something to drink, the game started at 7. He figured that they could go and get some dinner, then they could head off to the game. This was going to be the perfect _date.._

He drank from his bottle of water, when he had looked out, and saw Castiel sitting on the poarch look like he was reading. He smiled softly, when he had rought his hand thru his own hair, and thought about the beautiful male, that rested reading his book.. He looked up at the clock it was already 4:30, and Dean wanted to know where the day had flown on by... Guess the excitment..

"Hey, Dean, can you come here a minuet..." Sam called from the livingroom.

Dean had brought himself into the livingroom and saw his brother, face flushed, and a stack of movies in his hand... He brought them up.

"Ca-Care to explain..." Sam's voice cracked...

Dean face had brigtened up... He had looked down at his feet. He thought he had stashed them, hid them far away... But apparently. Sam was doing his ususal Winter clean. Dean had slid his hand up to the back of his neck, and rubbed it... When he stuttered trying to find the words... He had turned away.

"Are you sure they are not Gabes?" He said hesitently.

"Dean, He doesnt watch BROTHER ON BROTHER!" Sam growled, a blush coming across his face.

Dean eyes shifted downward again... When he had brought his hands un infront of him, and shook his head.

"Okay, you caught me... It's a small kink, ya know... then maybe throw in another person.. and..."

Sam brought his hand up, "Please no more..." He laughed lightly.

Dean looked to him.. His eyes eased up, when he exhaled. Sam, was okay with this... The taller male leaned back, when he had started laughing, and brought the movies, back into Deans "secret" hiding spot... He managed to embrass the living shit out of him, and Sam was laughing about it! Dean had turned on his heel, and brought himself out the front door, and closed his eyes leaning against it... It had come out, Dean was gay... He knew it... He just didn't know how to come across it... Must have been after Lisa... she didn't seem to really, anyway... Placing his hand on the door pushing off, He had made his way out into the yard.. Sliding his hand over his stomach, he yawned lightly, walking out to the mailbox, and pulling the mail from it...

Castiel had shifted his eyes upward, and saw Dean, walking back up the driveway, his eyes fixed down on the paper, and mail in hand... Smiling the young Novak, had ajusted himself on the bench more... digging his cellphone.

_Hey Handsome. -C_

Dean had felt his phone vibrate, when he pulled it from his pocket, looking over at his phone, he had grinned.

_Hey, whatcha doing? Excited for the game tonight?! :D -D_

Briniging himself onto the swing outside on his porch, back facing Castiels house, He had sighed gently, laying out on the swing, his head rested on the pillow... Waiting for the time was killing him, when he looked down to his phone... Castiel grinned lightly, looking over at Dean.

_I am very excited, I can't wait.. -C_

Eyes shifting down at his phone, he looked over the screen, a smile crossing his features, when he had trailed his hand down his chest lightly... Biting his bottom lip, he could only picture Castiel's gravley voice, in his mind, while he had read over the text... bringing his fingers across the screen, he typed out his reply...

_I can't wait either, I hope I don't screw up.. -D_

A few moments had gone by...

_I don't think you will big boy. -C_

Really?! Big Boy! Castiel slapped his forehead, when he had grunted, looking over towards Dean, while he had waited for his repsonse.

_Oh, Well wouldn't you like to know? -D_

Pushing the send button, while he had rested his head back. Dean had closed his eyes, when Castiel felt his phone buz, bringing it up . He had read over the text, when he had bit his bottom lip, and looked up, to see Dean standing, and bringing himself into the house... A cough had escaped thru his lips... When he had slipped his phone into his back pocket.

_I really would, I mean, I saw what you are packing there. ;) - C._

Castiel had closed his phone, and slipped it into his pocket, holding his head lightly, he felt dizzy.. A smile crossing his lips...

_-Dean Friken Winchester, The Death, of a Novak...-_

Castiel smiled, thinking about it, that would make a great book series, as he ponder the thought, when he pulled his thin frame up and into his house, finishing gettig ready.

\_\

A soft smile played across his lips, Dean sat across from Castiel, at a famous resturant in town, at a good price, it was ran by a good friend of Deans. Ellen and her daughter Jo Harvelle. Dean smiled when he had listened to Castiels story... Dean had brought his hand under his chin, while he leaned forward, intrigued. Dean was never fasinated with someone, not like he was with Castiel... He had bit his bottom lip lightly, when Jo smiled and placed their plates on the table.

"Eat up you two!" Jo smiled, patting Dean's shoulder.

"It looks great Jo!" Dean grinned, picking up his burger, and taking a bite.. Man, it was heaven. And an angel, was sitting across from him.

Dean thought about it. _Wow that was cheezy..._ He looked up to see Castiel take a bite of his salad that was placed infront of him. He didn't want to eat heavy, sense he had a bigger lunch... He smiled looking up to Dean... it had been so long, sense Castiel had a smile plastered to his face, his last relationship, with a tall blonde named Balthazar, didn't end so well.. He had taken another bite, when he looked back down... Their dinner was silent, for some time, when Dean had brought up a subject.

"How long have you wanted to move to Lawarence?" He smiled.

Castiel titled his head, "Well..." He wiped his mouth.. "My brother Lucifer lived here for over 6 years, I would come visit on holiday, and it just always spoke to me.. It was intoxicating... then I met these wonderful neighbours of mine..." Castiel trailed off, hoping that maybe Dean wouldn't catch on...

"Oh, and I hope they were nice to ya, I heard one of them was pretty hot, ya know.." Dean snickered, when he amazed himself... His mind was screaming for him to stop, but he could not... It was going to end up getting him in trouble.

Dinner, coming to an end.. The conversation ending quite strangly.. In a good way, they had made it to the ice rink, Castiel had pulled his coat closer to him, zipping it up, Dean had his leather jacket resting over him, when he looked over to Cas, and smiled.

"Ready! Front row seats baby!" Dean grinned.

"You bet!" Castiel grinned...

\ _ \

The game started at 8 it was now 11:45. Dean grinned, when they had walked out of the arena... His flannel shirt, hung off of his body lightly, when he had brought his gaze over to Castiel, and laughed. He looked like he was swimming with his leather jacket on him, he brought his hand onto the passanger door of the Impala, and opened it up for the smaller male, when he had watched him ease into the Impala, as Dean, brought himself around to the other side, and closing the door, his head hand rested on the key, and started up the car, while they had made it out of the arena, safely. Drunks, and freaks were out at this hour, Dean had merged onto the freeway, while they headed back towards their homes.

\_ \

_Earlier at the Game_

_Dean yelled with the rest of the crowd the game was becoming mroe and more intense, Castiel watched, he was excited, but didn't want to loose his voice, this early in the game. He watched Dean, as he felt, so at ease, with the Winchester, it was sick... Castiel brought his hands together, he felt colder, even though he was sitting so close to Dean, there would be bumps of their knees, at one point Dean's hand rested onto Castiels thigh.. The smaller male shook the feeling, he didn't know how to respond to something like that.. It was just, it felt right..._

_During the game, he had realised, he had gotten chilly, even though he had dressed in layers, and Dean looked so warm... He leaned. Dean had noticed.. _

_"Hey Cas, you okay? You cold?" Dean asked worried._

_Castiel blushed heavily, when he looked up... "A lilttle.. I will be fine."_

_Then, Dean sheaded his leather jacket, and wrapped it around the older male... He blsuhed heavier, and looked up._

_"Thank you Dean... Arent you cold?" He asked._

_"I will be fine!" He grinned._

_This made Castiel, very happy..._

\ _ \

Pulling into his driveway, Dean had cut the engine the lights had killed off the house, When he brought his door open, Castiel had done the same, when Dean grinned lightly. "Care to come over, have a drink with me?" Castiel asked lightly. Not wanting to tread to deep... When Dean response was more than he had expected.

"I thought I would lotion up your back for you again, and I will take ya up on that offer." He grinned, when he walked with the Novak, across the lawn, up to his door step..

Little did the two know, a nosy Gabriel, leaned in the window, shaking his hips back and forth, while he looked out.

"Sammy! they are so cute together!" He smiled.

"Gabe, come on now, quite spying on them." Sam Groaned.

Gabriel, chucking lightly, brought himself over to the taller Winchester, and leaned in, straddling his hips. "Why is this what you want?" Gabriel grinned... Sam had bit his lip, when he had locked lips with his boyfriend...

\ _ \

"There ya go, feel better?" Dean asked, while he watched Castiel pull his shirt back over his torso, as he reached into the fridge, pulling out a beer for Dean, and poured himself some wine..

Dean was washing his hands in the sink, Castiel took the moment, checking out Dean's back side, man, that ass, it was perfect... If only he could squeeze it... his mouth started to water, as he watched Dean's mucles under his shirt move, and shift, as he dried his hands on a paper towel, and throwing it away. Bringing his hand up, Castiel handed Dean the beer, and he nodded thanking him, when he had taken a swig from it, and let a sigh escape his lips, while he leaned on the counter. His eyes cascading down onto Castiel's slender frame.. It was flawless...

"Dean, my eyes, they are up here" Castiel felt cheeky, and it was now or never.

A laugh had erupted from the Winchester, when he had taken another drink of his beer, and brought his hand up to run it thru his own, hair, now it was Dean's turn to be cheeky, and oh boy, were his emotions now allowing him to take control of anything... The younger male, stepped closer, the heat radiating from Castiels small frame, was intoxicating... Dean had inhaled his scent, when he had licked his bottom lip, when he had brought his hand down beside the other male, and leaned into him. Their bodies were close, there lips were only inches apart...

_He is going to do it... Oh my god, this is it, Castiel, you have been waiting for this moment, don't fuck it up, SEXY be SEXY..._

Castiel smiled, when he had leaned into the Winchester, his chest was pushing against Dean's, man beign this close, it felt even nicer, he didn't know what he was going to do, so he grinned, when his electirc blue hues, gazed upon Emerald, they looked clouded, with the one sign, Castiel had searched for all this night. Lust.

"Yea, I see them. Beautiful, if I might add." Dean grinned, his lips had brushed Castiel's when he had brought his hand down, resting it at Castiels hip...

_DEAN GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, YOU ARE GOING TO FAR, THERE IS NO TURNING BACK NOW YOU STUPID-_

It happened. His lips, Castiels lips, they had met.

\ _ \

**I swear, that was not intended! OH WAIT IT WAS! HAHAHAHAHAHA now you guys have to wait! Well I am off for the next day, and a half, so I figured, that you know, I will write a couple of chapters, sense I will be bored, and now, you will have to wait.**

**THE ULTIMATE CLIFF HANGER.**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**So, as for now, this is The Show Off, and I am signing off, leaving you this, to ponder what would be next?! Oh you might think what it is? Is it? Orrrr, Will I be a nasty one?**

**Oh I wouldn't do that to my babies.**

**Goodnight my loves! Update Sunday or Monday!**

**:D **

**-The Show Off.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Everything, that we knew

**Hello Babies! How are my dolls doing?**

**Well I did promise an UPDATE, so here it will be... ANYWAY**

**To clear up some confusion, We know how Dean some times looks over details on some things. Now there is only 1 Lucifer. They pretend to not know one another, because, Lucifer still has a small pinch at Castiel, for some reason, I will put in later, but soon Dean finds out, when it progress on more. **

**Sorry for the confusion my loves!**

**Also to**

**katie1689: I love Wincest, But I don't know if I wanna add it in here. I am not sure yet, just some hints will be brought on.**

**ONWARD!**

**Sorry if it was shorter! I thought a chapter of steamy sex, would be good!**

**\_\**

Chapter 5: We knew it, all along.

It felt like eternity, their eyes closed, mouths pressed together, the hot intense moment, that the two of them were sharing... Holding on to what they could, Castiels hands had intangled into Dean's short cropped hair... Body pressed tightly against his, feeling the ragging hard on that he was now sporting, he hoped that Dean did not notice, that might have been to late... Dean's hand, had already found it's way down towards the front of Castiels jeans, only for the smaller male to wither, and melt into the stronger males hands...

"Dean!" Castiel gasped, when he parted from the kiss, his hands pressed flat to Dean's chest, eyes hooded...

Hands traveling across bodies, the heat between the two, was like a suana... Castiels face was flush, and Dean's was a shade darker... He had brought his lips down to the older males neck, and started to pepper kisses down it... Hands reaching down to the Castiel's ass, he had grabbed, and lifted him up and onto the counter. Dean had grunted lightly, when he felt his hard cock, press against the zipper on his jeans... Watching Castiels head fall back against the cabinet.. He panted heavily, while he had brought his hands up, and hooked his thumbs under the older males shirt, pulling it up and over his head...

"Dean..." Castiel breathed.

"Mhm, Cas, I don't want you to regret this..." Dean breathed, he was affriad he go back on all of it...

Castiels head shook, when Dean had kissed down his chest, his pointer finger and thumb, took hold of the others nipple, and pinched it lightly, while he twisted between his fingers. Holding his hip grinding himself closer to the male below him.

"Don't you worry..."

Dean heard those words echo in his head, while he had closed his eyes, leaning in, peppering kisses all along his chest, and down... Coming down more, Dean's hands removed from Casteils body, and only returned to his pants, unbuttoning them, when he yanked them, and his underwear down, revealing smooth, creamy white legs... Dean had bit his bottom lip,this was happening, it was all happening so fast... He brought his hand down taking the others heated organ into his hand.. Panting lightly... He had titled his head down, and quickly gobbled the head of Castiels cock into his mouth, he was fair, his tongue had swirled gently, around the head... A low groan had came from the man above him, his legs shaking... Dean's hands rested on his thighs, concentrating on sucking his heated meat. Dean groaned lightly in the back of his throat, sending vibrations to Castiels cock...

Dean continued sucking, it was like he was waiting for that explosion, that liquid proof of the ectasy, that Dean was giving.. Suddenly, fiercrly, Dean could feel Castiels grip tightly into his own hair, with both of his smaller hands, feeling his hips jerk forward, Castiel moaned loudly. He took Dean by surprise, his cock had hit the back of his throat, But Dean didn't seem to care, He looked delighted, Castiel brought his eyes down, and watched, the Winchesters eyes rested closed, he looked peaceful. Castiel cock dissapeared, and re appeared from Dean's mouth, it was intoxicating... Dean growled low, sending more vibrations thru the plump cock head, that rested on his tongue, while he swirled his tongue... Castiel had let out a animal-like grunt, low and intense.

"Dean I am going to cum!" Castiel called out...

Dean had planned to make him, cum, MULTIPLE times, and oh this was just the beggining, Thats when it happened, Castiels head fell back against the cabinet, when his eyes shot open, the head of his cock, had eruprted in Dean's mouth, and down his throat.. Dean closed his eyes a little tighter, when he pulled off the head, and took in his juices, and swallowed it all down. Licking his lips, he brought his eyes up to Castiel, and grinned lightly.

"Come here you..." Castiel growled, grabbing Dean's face, and bringing him up, crashing their lips together.

"Lets go to the bedroom" Dean panted, when he had picked Castiel up, and grinned kissing him deeper.

Castiel wrapped his legs, around Dean's waist, and laid his head against his shoulder, he was already getting hard, he could feel, Deans meat, pressing against his ass... He grunted lightly.

"I want you, Dean" Castiel whispered.

"I know baby boy" Dean whispered back.

The younger male, had grinned, when he had looked down to his lover, and laid him down onto the bed, when he had slid his hand softly up his chest, leaning down and kissed him deeply on the lips... When the older male, dug thru his side table, and yanked out, some lubricant, and what looked like a condom... Deans eyes rested closed, when he had brought his hand up to Castiel's, lacing their fingers together grinding his clothed cock against Castiel's bare skin... The older male winched lightly, when he had pulled back from the kiss, slipping his hands up Dean's chest, and slowly yanked his shirt, up and off over his head. Dean's lips latched down onto his lovers neck, when he sucked sweetly, Groaning, Castiels hand searched for Dean's pants, it was dark, and the cool night air rolled in thru the window, with the heavy heated session progressing in his room.

"God, Cas, your body... it's so intoxicating..." Dean groaned, when he had helped Castile get his pants off, now the two lay their together, naked.

"Look who is talking" The older male groaned... His lips locking onto Dean's neck returning the love hickey.

Hand traveling to the left of them, Dean reached for the lubricant, when he had opened it up, squeezing some onto his fingers, If he had recalled, from watching his movies... Then he had froze up... His body had tensed, Castiel felt it, his instincts had kicked in,whe he had pushed Dean back onto the bed, and grinned, straddling his hips, leaning in he kissed him deeply, Dean melted into the kiss, when the older male took Dean's hand, with the slicked up fingers and eased them to his entrance, the angel, pushed back onto them, and groaned heavily... Dean's hand, slowly started to work the other's entrance, while Castiel had helped him... Dean felt completly stupid, was Castiel going to think lesser of him?

Nimble fingers reaching over, taking the condom, and ripped it open with his teeth, he rolled it over the Winchesters cock, and groaned, his throbbing cock now pressing against his stomach, when Dean sat up, feeling the other male slowly slide himself down onto his throbbing cock, that was begging for release... Deans eyes slammed shut, when he rested on his forearms, and watched the older male, slowly move himself, up and down, onto his larger meat... It was, good...

"Mhm, Cas.. I am sor-sorry..." Dean moaned.

"Mhm, Dean... you are to cute" Castiel whined when he had slammed himself down onto the others cock.

Dean saw stars, his eyes had flew open, when his emerald hues had gazed up at the angel above him, he groaned heavily, as his eyes cascaded down, watching his cock appear and disappear, his mind was clouded with so many thoughts, his hips snapped forward, thrusting up into the male above him... A low groan escaped his lips, his head falling back onto the pillow, when his hands made contact with Castiels heated skin, and rested on his hips, slowing down, the older male grunted lightly when Dean had taken over, his hips came up, while he had started to thrust up into him hard, taking a tight hold, he could feel his nails sink into the Angel's skin... That didn't stop the older male from doing the same. Dean felt Castiel's hand on his shoulders, when his nails had done the same, and dragged downward. Dean moaned out heavily, when he thursted up into him harder..

"Damn it Cas, I am going to cum!" He yelled out, when he had pushed up into his hips hard, when he slammed his eyes shut.

"Cum for me baby!" Castiel called out, when he had yellped feeling Dean strike his bundle of nerves, sliding his hands down to his thighs, when the older male started to ride the other as he could feel the heat coil in his stomach, he was reaching his second climax, Castiel didn't know if he could handle it, it had been some time sense he had gone twice in a row, like this, many years ago...

"Cas! Baby!" Dean yelled out..

"Me to!" Cas grunted...

In a mattor of seconds, both of the boys had came, Dean rode out his orgasm inside of his lover, his mind had went blank, when his hips had calmed down,Castiel and screamed, his head falling when his hands rested on Dean's chest, his body was trembling, his cum, had dreanched the younger male below him...

"Dean... i..I uh.." Castiel huffed.

Pulling himself together, he sat up, wrapping his arms around the other male, when Castiels hands wrapped around his neck, and rested on his upper back, their lips had locked together, in a heated kiss. It was soft, but the passion, was to die for... The two parted lightly, when Castiel slowly rose himself from Dean's cock... It was painful, to the other, when he had laid himself down onto the bed, removing the condom, Dean thru it into the bed side trashcan, when he brought himself down, and laid next to his lover.

"I hope it was alright, Cas..." Dean said, while he leaned his head up and kissed his forehead softly.

"It was perfect" The smaller male, when he laid his head onto his chest, stroking the firm sweat sheen coated chest...

It smelt sweet, like licorice? no, this was pie. Apple Pie, Castiel laughed lightly, when he had chuckled lightly, soon he had heard soft snores, Dean was asleep... When Castiel had closed his eyes, and driffted into a peaceful sleep... It was one of the best night sleeps he had gotten in over 3 years...

_Dean, my dean... My sweet sweet Dean..._

_Castiel, my Castiel, sweet innocent angel..._

\_\

"Oh my god Sammy!" Gabriel growled out, when he turned, looking to his boyfriend...

Sam smirked, while he had laid down, next to his lover. Chuckling softly, he had just heard what the two across the street were going at.. Dean and Castiel, had just made the craziest love, is how Gabriel would 'place' it... Sam had only turned his head, and laughed.

"Our baby brothers, all grown up"

"Is that so?"

\_\

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?! OH MY GOD, I AM SO NERVOUS FOR THESE REVIEWS? PLEASE, I HOPE I PLEASED ALL MY FANS?!**

**Dolls... Babies, please be gentle.**

**No Castiels or Deans were harmed in the writting of this chapter.**

**Please, direct your used tissues, and towels to the appropriate bins, and exited to the bathroom to please clean up.**

**Goodnight Babies!**

**I am so sick!**


	6. Chapter 6 : The After Math

**Sorry that I have not updated in a few days, I have been sick, and or busy at work, and things have been hectic!**

**So I hope you all enjoyed the Destiel?**

**Oh You Did?!**

**Well ain't that fancy!**

**ONWARD MY BABIES! Chapter 6!**

**\_\**

**Chapter 6: The AfterMath**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Castiel jumped, brought from his sleep, it was his alarm, he had forgotten to turn it off, easing his arm from underneath himself, he grabbed his phone shutting it off as he tilted his head back down, and snuggled close to the warmth that laid behind him. It was only last night, that he had made the hottest passionate love, to the man, he was falling for, harder and harder everyday... The older male yawned lightly, as he turned in the younger males arms, to be greeted with a kiss on his lips. It was soft, sweet, a lovining manner.

"Good morning"

Dean's voice, was groggy. It sounded so sexy, Castiel smiled when he had brought his hand up, running it thru Deans dirty blonde hair, a small grin crossed the Winchesters face, while he leaned in and locked lips with Castiel once more, the older male was just caught off guard, he can't remeber the last time, he woke up so, light, happy, just... in love!

"How about I make us some breakfast?" Dean smiled, his emerlad hues, scanned Castiels features.

The smaller of the two nodded "That sounds great."

Dean had brought himself from the smaller, as he had leaned back, and pulled himself from the bed, sitting on the edge, as he stretched, Castiels eyes widened, his back... the detail.. the wow.. Castiel was speechless. His hand reached out, as he traced his fingers over the tattoo, that covered Dean's entire back.. As he looked up.

"Did it hurt?" Castiel asked.

"I was drunk, So I am not really sure" He laughed lightly.

Castiel chuckled, when he brought himself closer into the blankets, when he watched Dean get up, and bring himself out of the room... Castiel closed his eyes when he thought back to the night, they shared...

/_ /

_Back pressed against the bed, Castiel felt his body was on fire, Dean's left hand tangled into his hair, his right hand, was trailing down his side... Castiel had his right hand onto Dean's shoulder, gripping tightly, enough to draw blood, If he recalled, he had... His left hand was on his lovers chest, and held tight, while Dean attacked his neck, Castiel mind was riddled with emotion, and so much pleasure, he was unasure, of how to deal with it all. _

_All he could do, was moan, and scream... Calling out for the man, that did this all to him._

_"Dean!" Castiel cried out._

_Castiel had felt it, Dean's large meat, had just entered his tight hole.. It had been some time sense Castiel had done anything with anyone. He had no desire, up until a month ago, when he moved in next to Dean Winchester... Castiel gripped Dean's shoulders tighter while he felt his thrust become more intense, but he took it slow, for his sake, Castiel slammed his eyes shut._

_"Oh my god! Dean!"_

_"Mhmm, Cas..." Dean purred._

_/_/_

_Stop, look you made yourself a mess!_ Castiel thought to himself, when he brought himself up from the bed, and yawned lightly... He thought he would hop in the shower, then come down stairs, easing himself into the bathroom, he turned the water on, he had removed the oversized tshirt, he had taken from Dean, and brought himself into the shower, the warm water, ran over his body, it ached... But it was a good one.. He leaned against the wall, when he grinned stupidly to himself. As he washed himself up, sliding the knob to off, he eased out, and pulled the towel around him, coming into his bedroom, pulling out a pair of boxers, sliding them over his lower half.. As he yanked out a pair of jeans, pulling them up and over his thin legs. He grabbed Dean's shirt, when he pulled it back on over his frame, when he smiled, taking in his scent.

Sniffing once more, he smelled breakfast, he came down the steps, when he winched softly... Easing himself thru the doorway, and into the kitchen, Dean stood there, placing food onto the plates for the both of them. He was shirtless, and his jeans, hung low on his hips... Castiel bit his bottom lip, when he had groaned low... Trying to hold back his raging hard on, that was coming to life...

"Hey sleepyheard" Dean grinned.

Castiel came towards Dean, and wrapped his arms around the taller male, when he rested his chin against his back. Dean brought himself to turn around, his hands around the other waist. Holding him close.

"I really enjoyed last night." Dean whispered into his ear.

"Me to, You don't even understand" Castiel grinned lightly.

Fingers lacing into Castiels hair, he stroked his hair back, watching it regain its messy style. He grinned, when he had untangled themselves, and grinned.

"Time for breakfast" He smiled.

\ _\

Dean yawned lightly, when he had grabbed his keys, and brought himself out of his own home. Sam was going on about don't forget to pick this and that up, after the tattoo shop.. He waved his hand, when he pulled himself into his car, and turned the engine on... Castiel smiled and waved from the mailbox, when he saw Dean leave the drive way. Dean smiled when he waved, heading out to his shop.. It was now around 10:00 and he had a few interviews that Lucifer had set up for him, before he had left... Dean yawned lightly, when he pulled his car into the parkling lot, and shoved it into park, and cranked it off, as he slid himself from it... Seeing Micheal and Raphael standing there, Dean waved, as he walked up, and unlocked the door for the two.

"Alright, Until, I can get someone knew in here, or Lucifer comes back, I am on front end, so I can't take any appointments..." Dean sighed.

"I am open today" Raphael said.

"I have a 11:00, and a 2:00" Micheal smiled when he brought his stuff down onto his table in his workstation.

"Alright, I have an interview in a half hour..." Dean sighed, when he had brought his hand down on the table, and grabbed the cash drawer from the register..

"Raph! Can you keep an ear out at the front?" Dean called.

"Sure thing boss!" He called out, plopping on the couch, and kicking the tv on.

There was the front door, and when you walked in, there was a a small desk to the left, with a computer, and a few other things scattered about, and the register... The blinds were opened up, then there was a large TV, and a couch, table, and an xbox system set up. Dean kept the shop running well, paying up at the front, then Dean would take the cut, and divided amongst the tattoo artists, that worked that day, the rest goes towards their stay at the parlor. Then there was a wall, when you turn the corner was a small hallway, and 3 stations, in cube form, first was Micheals, then Dean's then Raphael's, then there was a large wall by his, when you turn and walk in, there was another station, that was for Balthazar, he was one of their tattoo artist, BUT he had requested the seculded room, which Dean didn't mind, but he made him pay extra of course... around the corner was the bathroom, and a room for the artists, for a fridge microwave, etc, as well as Dean's Office.

"Yo Balthazar!" Ralp held his hand up, as Balthazar high fived him.

Dean came back from his office, when he looked up to see Balthazar.

"Morning" the blonde greeted.

"Hey, Haven't seen ya in awhile, I got an appointment for you today" He smiled softly.

"I got the text" The blonde smiled his accent, coating his words, when he went and set his things down.

Dean re entered the lobby when he had set the register up, and turned the debit reader on.. He yawned lightly, as he had eased himself down onto the couch, while they had watched Judge Mathis. It was now 10:50. The bell rang, when Dean looked up, a young blonde girl had entered, when she smiled lightly.

"Can I help you?" Dean smiled when he stood.

"I am Jes..." She blushed lightly, gazing up at the taller male.

"Hi Jes, names Dean, do you have an appoinment?" He asked smiling.

"I have an interview, with the boss." She gulped lightly.

"Oh Jes! Yes, I am the boss" He laughed.

"Ralp, watch the front please" Dean smiled, while he had waved Jes to follow him, She looked around, at the stations, and waved lightly at Micheal, who winked at her, while she walked by... They passed Balthazar office, who was getting ready for his appointment... When he opened the door for her.

"Thank you" She smiled sitting down in the plush chair infront of his desk.

"Alright Jessica Dawn?" He asked, She nodded, when she had placed her hands infront of her, and straightened herself up, she really wanted this job, she needed it.. Dean was looking for a front end person, so that Lucifer wasen't working so much, and he could get him back on the gun, and inking people up.

"alright, lets see, so, what caught your eye on my shop?" Dean asked looking up at her, her blonde hair laid over her shoulders. She looked nervous, Dean grinned lightly, as he looked over her application, while he waited for her to talk.

\ _ \

"Thanks Jes, I will let everyone know by the end of this week" Dean smiled, when he shook her hand, she smiled bright, when she had exited the shop.

"Damn, she is hot!" Micheal laughed.

"Hush" Dean sighed, when he looked over the work, that Micheal was working on..

"Looks great!" Dean smiled.

\_\

"Dean! Your Interview is here!" Raphael called from the front.

"Send them back!" Micheal yelled after he let off his gun, to get more ink, running thru it.

"Down that hall, to the right." Raphael pointed.

The young female nodded, when she followed the directions. Knocking softly on the open door, Dean looked up, when he stood, as she walked in, holding his hand out.

"I am Ruby" She smiled, her brown locks laid across her shoulders, her smile, was wide, her teeth white, her lips, a light red..

Dean smiled "Dean" He sat himself back down.

\_\

It was now 8pm.. Raphael was gone, Micheal was packing up, and Balthazar was just finishing up his tattoo... When Dean yawned, getting everything ready to be closed, when he counted the drawer down. Balthazar customer had paid earlier, so he locked up the money in the safe, bringing his office door to a close, when he had locked it up... When he had heard the door jingle, and there stood Sam, Castiel and Gabriel.

"Cas? Sam!?" Dean smiled when he had stood.

Gabriel huffed, when Sam patted his shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dean asked.

"I thought we all could go get a bite to eat!" Gabriel smiled, Castiel brought himself up to Dean, and hugged him lightly, as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I am just waiting on Balthazar, and we can head out." Dean smiled.

As if on cue, the customer and Balthazar walked out, as he was explainging the up keep and etc, on his tattoo.. As he looked to Dean and nodded softly. The customer left, when Dean looked down to Cas, kissing his head. "Give me one sec." He said softly. While he followed Balthazar back, he helped him clean up, and get things put away, Balthazar slid his tip into his pocket, as he looked to Dean. "Here is my log, of my take of the day." Balthazar handed him the paper. Dean nodded, when he had placed it in his box outside of his cubicle.. Balthazar brought himself to the front, walking out the door, while Dean clicked the lights off, as he had pulled the blinds shut, and the tv came off.

"Ready guys?" Sam smiled, when they headed outside, and Dean locked up the shop, turning the sign.

\_\

"Wow, I can't believe he did that!" Sam said, as he had looked to his brother.

"It's okay, Lucifer needed the time off." Dean said as he took a drink of his beer.

Gabriel shifted lightly, he knew he wasen't aloud to say about Lucifer... He had brought his hand down, and rested it with Sam's while he looked up to his boyfriend, a small grin laying across his features.

"Okay you two, keep it above the tabel" Dean sighed.

Castiel had brought his hand up from the tabel, when he rested them infront of himself, Dean yawned lightly, when he had looked up to see a blonde girl standing there.

"Dean friken Winchester."

"JO?!" Dean and Sam both jumped, looking up at her.

**/_/**

**Oh Jo Harvelle? What are you doing in here?**

**Oh don't you worry everyone! Castiel and Dean, will have their little fun, some more, some time soon, when I feel like it!**

**Lol, I think next chapter, I am going to add in some Sabriel, because they are so friken adorable!**

**But DESTIEL all the way!**

**Oh and Balthazar? What was that about?**

**Reviews?! See you guys soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Long Lost Friend

**Oh My! I have not updated in awhile. Man for not writing for over 3 years, I think I am doing pretty okay? What do you think?**

**Sorry for delays, I have sprained my ankle, on top of pulled a muscle in my shoulder, on top of working. This has not been fun.**

**I do promise, to get you more chapters babies! You are all to good to me!**

**On a scale of LETS SEE IF YOU READ THIS!**

**Rate **

**1-5 (1 Beinging that I need alot of work... 3 That you like this... and 5 I WANT MORE, AND MORE DESTIEL and if you put a 10; that means you are IN LOVE, and WANT SO MUCH MORE YOU WOULD DROOL!**

**JK, no seriously, do you read these? xD**

**Reviews? Thanks Babies! Sabriel this chapter! And some Wincest, AND DESTIEL ALL 3 WTF?! and LOTS OF FLASHBACKS! More about how the Winchesters, came to where they are today.**

**CARRY ON!**

**\ _\**

_Chapter 7: Long Lost Friend._

Gabriel and Castiel both looked up to this 'Jo' she was maybe around Castiels height, her long blonde hair curled over her shoulders. She had dull green eyes. They were duller than Dean's emerald gaze. Her frame was slim and slender, she was like a model, in Castiels opion. According to the Winchesters, and the way they were acting, She had been gone for over 5 resturant, was her mothers, called the 'Road House' best place in town. Dean and Sam swore by it. Dean and Sam had said good bye to Jo long ago, and from the looks, it was hard. When she decided to leave the state, and head off to bigger and better things off in New York, or something like that. The Novak brothers, were trying to piece things together, while they listened to the three of them banter. Dean was off somewhere else, Castiel was worried.

\ _ \

_"Really! You are leaving?" Dean asked, as he set his hand over hers._

_Dean and Jo, use to be inseperable... They were the best of friends, as far back as Dean could remember. Back when they were young, perhaps they were 17-19, it was hard to pinpoint. Dean was having a lot of downs, and up, between his father, and mother. For what Dean remembers, he stayed with his Uncle Bobby, alot. But Jo, was always there. She made Dean feel good. But one faithful night. The two, had become intimate, with one another. Dean had not been sure, about his sexuality. Jo wanted to prove to him, he was not gay, that he was straight. But, things went down after that. The two NEVER stopped talking... but things had become slightly, astray between the two._

_"I can not believe my baby is leaving!" Ellen sighed, cleaning the counter of the bar._

_"I will be back! You guys act like I am leaving forever!" Jo yelled._

_Sam titled his head, looking up to the blonde. "But, you are going off to college, thats like 5 years out the door." Sam pointed out._

_Dean and Ellen looked to Jo, and Dean gave the face of, 'TOLD YOU SO'. Jo only rolled her eyes, when she leaned on Dean, Her dull green eyes eased down, when she laced her fingers with Dean's and chuckled lightly. Dean blushed, and gulped, Jo was the one.. The one that helped him find out his sexuality. She was a true friend. He felt horrible. _

_"I will miss you most, Dean." Jo whispered into his ear._

_\_\_

"Hey Boys" She grinned.

Her blonde locks laid over her shoulders. Green hues scanned the tabel, while she looked to the Winchester brothers. This was a sight to see.

"It's been like 6 years!" Dean grinned.

"It's been five, Winchester, calm down" Jo grinned.

Castiel leaned into Dean, he was starting to feel a little uneasy about Jo. Dean brought his emerald gaze down to Castiels hand. Lacing his fingers into his, a smile formed across his lips.

"Maybe we can get together sometime, and maybe have a beer, catch up?" Jo smiled.

Dean went to speak, when Sam had interupted. Dean laughed lightly, as he felt Castiel's grip on his hand tighten lightly.

"Oh Jo! This is my boyfriend, Gabriel." Sam smiled, when Gabriel flashed a smile to her.

"Gay now? Hm, I didn't think I see that in you Sam" She grinned big.

_\ _ \_

_"Jo! Oh my god JO!" Sam called, when the blonde turned._

_"Sam?! Whats wrong?" Jo asked, as her hands rested on the male's forearms. He was so tall now, he was growing up..._

_"I...I went to this party last night, I kissed this guy!" Sam squeaked._

_Jo gaze shifted, and looked up to the Winchester, and tilted her head to the side and laughed. Sam titled his head forward looking down at her. _

_"Jo this is not funny! I can't stop thinking about him!" Sam gulped._

_"Honey, it's okay calm down.." She said, as she brought him to sit._

_\_\_

Gabriel growled low. When Sam took hold of his hand, and looked back to his boyfriend, giving his forehead a soft kiss. _'Calm down' _He mouthed to him, stroking his hand with his thumb. Jo brought her green gaze over to Castiel. It was not intense just more concerning, for her friend.

"Who are you sugar?" She smiled.

Ellen had strolled by, with a tray in hand. Jo reached up behind her, when Ellen passed her a beer. Jo smiled while she placed the beer down for Dean. When Ellen smiled, waving to the boys, while she waited at tabels.

"This is Castiel, the love of my life" Dean smiled, when he held his hand up placing a small kiss to it.

"You to?! Wow, small world, I guess." Jo laughed.

Dean's eyes had became dull, like it was a attack on him. Castiel did not know how to take that. Offense? Compliment? Gabriel looked over, and could see the frustration in his brothers face. Dean stroked his lovers hand gazing down at him. Jo had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, when she went to speak.

"JO! COME ON!" Ellen had yelled from the bar.

Jo let out a light sigh, when she waved.

"See you boys around!" She winked.

\_\

It was a couple of hours after dinner, as they had headed back to the Impala that was parked at the tattoo shop. Dean had eased his hand into his pocket. Looking up, Sam held his hand up, dangling the keys. Signaling that Sam was going to drive, Dean had one to many beers for him to drive. Maybe get pulled over, we would not want that. Sam slid into the drivers seat, when Castiel, and Dean eased into the back. Castiel was resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Gabriel slid in on the bench seat, close to Sam as the taller Winchester cranked the car on. They had headed down the road, Dean hummed softly to the light tune on the radio, Sam had decided to take the long way home. It was full of smooth roads, calming forests, and easing sounds of a river. It did sound cheesy...

"Sammy, can we stop at the one spot." Dean asked from the back.

Sam brought his hand on the wheel tighter, when he nodded looking back to Dean.

"Sure..." Sam trailed off.

What was it, that was so tense between the two. Castiel looked up to Dean, when he mentioned a special spot. Gabriel looked to Sam, stroking his thigh feeling his boyfriend tense. Dean remembers, he knows Sam does to. In his view, it brought the brothers closer, it was only one time. Sam never forgot, that moment. Dean had pushed the thought to the back of his head, until they drove near the turn off. When their brotherly love, changed, to something more. But, it didn't stick long.

\_\

_"Dean what are you doing?!" Sam sputtered, when he had closed his eyes._

_"Hush, It's alright Sammy." Dean cooed, while his hand trailed down his brothers stomach._

_"I don't think this is right!" Sam squeeked._

_Dean was quiet, the river flowed behind them as Dean's lips connected with Sams. The younger Winchester, groaned into the kiss. Dean's hand trailed to the button as he popped it from its prison. Sam's eyes slammed shut, while they continued their passionate kiss. The older Winchester pushed his brothers pants down. Easing his hand to the front of his boxers, while he stroked his cock, it was slowly coming to life.._

_"Dean!" Sam pulled from the kiss, and bit his bottom lip._

_"Shhh" Dean whispered into his ear, licking the shell softly._

_"You said, you wanted to know, and we are testing that theory." Dean grinned._

_"But Dean, You are my brother.." Sam panted feeling Dean stroking his cock._

_"Who is going to know. Us, the trees, the river. It's our own personal memory." Dean grinned. As he brought his head down locking his lips around his brother erect meat. Hollowing out his cheeks, he sucked earning a throaty moan, from his brother._

_\ _ \_

"We are here." Sam said, pulling into a shady spot, within the trees cranking the engine off.

The doors to the Impala creaked open, as Sam and Gabriel exited first. Dean had eased out of the back, when he streatched. His legs ached from being crammed in the back seat. Dean had a form of bow leg, and it was very uncomfortable, in small places. Castiel got out next to him, looking up to the emerald hues, he fallen in love with.

"Come on Cas, I got something to show you." Dean smiled, taking his hand.

"Sammy, why don't we hang back, love?" Gabriel took Sam's arm, and pulled him close.

Sam felt a little on edge about being out here again, but he was with his boyfriend now. Things are going to be diffrent. Dean and Castiel, walked hand in hand more towards the river. Gabriel looked up to his moose, when he smiled.

"Talk to me baby, what is going on?" Gabriel asked, when he kissed the taller males hand softly.

"It's nothing Gabe, just thinking about you" Sam smiled, while he leaned down, and placed one hand onto the Impala's hood.

"Oh? What are you thinking about then?"Gabriel grinned, when he brought his hand up to Sam's chest.

"I want to do so many dirty things to you." Sam whispered into his ear, when he picked him up, leaning him against the Impala, attacking his neck.

"Mhm, Samuel." Gabriel groaned.

The taller Winchester smirked as his lips trailed down Gabriels neck, leaving small marks claiming him as his own. Soft nips followed behind the peppered kisses that Sam had first left, a moan escaped from the male above. Hazel eyes locked with Golden, Gabriels hands trailed down Sam's chest. His nails dug into the cloth, wanting it gone.

"Mhmm Sam, I am so hard. I want these clothes off." Gabriel cooed into his ear.

Sam's hand trailed down to his lovers pants popping the button open. Slowly he yanked them down Gabriels thighs, as the trickster groaned at the cool air hitting his warm skin. The taller male had brought his fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva. Gabriel golden hues, watched, becoming lust blown. Gabriel yanked Sam's shirt up and over his head. When he traced his hands over the muscle that hid under his multiple shirt, not littering the ground. He groaned in pleasure, feeling Sams fingers playing at his hole. Lips had locked, and nails clawed into bare skin. Sam hissed into the kiss, as Gabriel grinned. When he pulled from the kiss, and slammed his eyes shut. The taller male's fingers, teased Gabriels insides.

"Ah Sam!" Gabriel moaned out.

"You are so tight Gabriel... Relax sweetheart" Sam kissed his neck, bitting lightly on his neck.

Gabriel tried doing so, when Sam pulled his 3 fingers from the male above him. Grasping the button on his pants, he had yanked them open. In a motion he pulled his fully erect meat from it's prison. A groan escpaed his lips, as the night air attacked. Positioning himself up with his lovers tight heat, he slowly pushed himself in. Gabriel naisl dug deeper into his skin, enough for blood drawn. Panting heavily Sam felt his hair fall over his shoulders, he rested his head on Gabriels shoulder.

"Sam, please move..." Gabriel panted.

No objections, Sam did as told. Pulling himself back, he slammed himself back up into his tight entrance. Bringing himself into a medium rythum, making it pleasurable. Gabriels crys and moans, were music to Sam's ears. "Samuel!" He growled in the back of his throat. A grin crossed the taller male's features, when he closed his eyes. Thrusting inside of him a little harder now. Gabriels head fell back against the Impala, while he moaned out again. Sam could feel the heat pooling in his stoamch. He was getting so close, he didn't realise, how horny he was. Gabriel looked down, when he locked lips with Sam, the kiss was sweet.

Gasping, pulling from the kiss "Sam, I am going to cum!" Gabriel cried out, when he felt his own seed, spill against his and Sam's stomach.

"Damn it Gabe!" Sam growled, when he pushed himself in once more.

Gabriel tightened around him, when Sam had spilled his seed deep into his lovers tight entrance. A scream had cut the air, when Gabriel had felt Sams seed fill inside of him. Sam had groaned when he had fallen limp against the Impala, easing himself from Gabriel. Setting him down on his feet, he had pulled his pants back up. Gabriel had done the same.

"I love you, Samuel." Gabriel grinned.

"I love you more, Gabriel" Sam leaned down and kissed him.

\ _ \

"Ngh Cas!" Dean gasped.

Castiel grinned lightly, as his tongue slid over the slit, his tongue slowly dipped in. Dean panted heavily, his fingers entangled into Castiel's messy hair. His fingers laced tighter, when he felt his orgasm, pooling in his stomach.

"Cas, I am going to cum!" Dean grunted.

Castiel dipped his head down, and brought his cock in more. The older males head dipped down, sucking faster. "Ngh, Cas!" Dean yelled out. When he slammed his eyes shut, and came deep into his mouth. His cock twitched, when he leaned back against the tree. His body slumpped down, ached. The pleasure was so amazing. Castiel sat up, when he licked his lips, and fixed Dean's pants. The Winchester brought his gaze up, pulling Castiel down into a hungry kiss. They shared this for what felt like forever, when they heard a yell.

"DEAN! CASTIEL! Lets go!" Sam yelled from the Impala, letting off a honk.

"Time to go?" Castiel grinned, kissing his lover once more.

"Oh just you wait, you dirty little boy." Dean brought himself to stand, when he bit his bottom lip.

Castiel skin, beautiful it was like a pearl. He brought his hand out, when he traced his bottom lip. Kiss swollen they were, they looked a light red. Easing himself down, he brought their lips together once more. Holding it for a moment.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled again.

Both boys laughed, when they walked hand in hand to the Impala. Dean's phone buzzing in his pocket, when he pulled it, Castiel walked ahead, looking to Gabriel and Sam, when Sam started rambling.

_Hey Big Boy, I miss that big cock of yours. ;) -Hunting Princess_

Dean froze, when he read over the text again. Jo... He had quickly deleted the message, when he closed his eyes, and sighed.

Castiel turned.

"Dean you alright?" He asked pulling himself into the car.

"Ye-Yea.." He smiled.

**\_\**

**WOW so yes, there were flashabcks. I worked on somethings, I really like this chapter.**

**JO HARVELLE? What do you want? Why you getting up on Dean like this?**

**Whats going to happen?!**

**Destiel, small, Wincest was small. Sabriel OH YEAH. They were so cute, and OH on the IMPALA?! Dean's BABY?!**

**SNAP!**

**UPDATE COMING SOON! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**R & R NOW! LOL**


	8. Pause

Pause.

I am sorry to those of you who are no longer reading, that is your loss. This story was a thought came to mind. I wanted to pursue it, because, there is no where else.

Your snarky and rude comments are not welcomed.

Get a life, and please do not Hate on something, because you cant.

To Robin:

Robin:So but I don't think I can read anymore. wincest is not my thing I have no problem those that do. To each there own but I can't read any of that even a little bit and now that you put it there its apart of the brother's history. Its like a dishonest to Castiel and Gabriel now Jo is a part of this. Well it was fun when it lasted. Good Luck. :)

How is this Dishonest to Castiel and Gabriel?

Please answer me this? They were two young teenagers, with a trouble past this is AU for a reason. and Jo, there is a reason things are like this.

It is under Romance and Hurt/Comfort, some bad shit is going to go down...

I understand you don't like wincest, thats fine by me.

BUT IN ONE WAY I don't understand, how that is dishonest to the others in anyway.

To Who ever you are

Bye:Really you put some i*** there when readers was thinking that this is not that. Sorry I'm done. THAT IS A TRIGGER FOR ME!

I put what? i *** ? What are you even talking about?

Trigger? Did I miss something?

To any of you that are still reading, please, a review, or a message saying you like it? Sense Chapter 5 I have had nothing but shit thrown at me.

I am seriously thinking about stoping if I don't hear somethng good.


	9. Chapter 8: It's only, you and me

**Did not last long, SHE IS BACK, and NOW THE WINCEST, ONE TIME THING, NO MORE. NOW ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO STAYED. THANK YOU! BIG THANKS TO!**

_** .Charade, cassiel-novak, princerain,moonlitreader **_

_**shellydiann, darkbloddynightmare38**_

_**ill-interrogate-the-cat**_

**And **_**laura118b & moonlitreader **_**that really did help me out! Thanks! I will make sure, thru out anymore, that I will warn. I mean that was a ONE time thing. **

**AND**

_**moonlitreader **_**and **_**cassiel-novak and Kather-Swine**_

**THANK YOU FOR THE RECENT FAVE!**

**There are 2 guests that wrote to me, Thank you as well!**

**Big thanks to everyone! I couldn't get all your names in!**

**Now, Destiel! Hints of Sabriel.**

**\ _ \**

**Chapter 8: It's only you, and me.**

"Sam! Where did you put my car keys?!" Dean yelled from downstairs.

Sam groaned, when he thought about it. Gabriel pulled himself close to Sam, not wanting to break the warmth. Easing his hand under the pillow, Sam pulled them out jingling them. Dean heard the noise from upstairs, pulling himself back up. He eased his hand onto the door knob.

"We are covered." Sam yawned.

Dean pushed the door open, bringing himself into the room. Sam was sitting up blanket laying over him, and his boyfriend. Dean brought himself in; taking the keys and heading back out. He shivered lightly. Now it was off to the shop, and finish up some work. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he brought himself down stairs. When he heard a noise from outside, when a knock hit the front door. Dean was inches from the door. How awkward, could that be? Dean leaned in, and grabbed the handle, after sliding his boots on.

"Hello?" He asked when he opened the door.

A package lay there, when Dean picked it up and grinned. "Finally! My new gun is here!" He grinned. Pulling the door shut behind him, he brought himself down the steps. Dean had brought his head to turn, when he saw Castiel waving from his kitchen. Dean smiled, waving back. Easing the Impala door open he put his bag and package down on the passenger seat. Cranking the Impala on the engine roared, coming to life. Dean pulled off and onto the road.

\_\

"Push me back baby; pull me forward, why don't we evacuate the dance floor!" Castiel grinned lightly, while he had brought himself around the kitchen, slipping a cake into the oven. He was craving something sweet.

A ring had come from the table, when Castiel saw his phone light up. Turning the music down, Castiel slid his hand over the phone. Picking it up, he flipped it open.

"Hello?" Castiel smiled.

On the other line, he heard a shuffle "Castiel! What are you doing?!" A terrified voice came over the line.

"Anna? Calm down. What's going on?" He asked.

"Where is your manuscript?!" It sounded like she had gulped.

Castiel stopped for a moment, his arm resting over his stomach leaning back on the wall. He brought his finger to his lips. "I sent it to you via email, last night." He said softly.

He heard a shuffle, and some clicking. He chuckled lightly to himself, when he had heard a sigh escape her lips. "Thank god! I cannot believe I didn't check here!" Anna screamed. Castiel had yanked the phone from his ear. When he heard her speak again, only quieter.

"I will be there around 7?" Anna said.

"That's fine... I have all my stuff ready." Castiel laughed lightly.

\_\

"God damn it Balthazar! I told you I didn't want that skank anywhere near this shop!" Michael yelled.

"What is going on out here?" Dean said when he pulled himself from the Impala, holding his bag over his shoulder.

" Balthazar signed up an old girl I use to date, he doing a tattoo for her, and she ruined my life." Michael growled.

Dean had pressed his hand to his head, and sighed. Not really caring, he unlocked the door, when Balthazar brought himself into the building. Michael came in after Dean. Bringing himself to his office, Dean had sat down, and rested his bag beside him.

"Yo Boss, is it possible, I can talk to you when you're not busy?" Balthazar asked, before Dean gotten set up.

"Sure, just give me about an hour? When is your first appointment?" Dean asked.

"It's at two." Balthazar yawned lightly.

"I'll come get you" He nodded, after getting the register set up. Dean looked up to see Raphael walk thru the door, his long pants hanging off his hips. He had a short long sleeve shirt on, it showed some of his skin. Dean brought his head back down, and shook the thoughts from his head.

"Sorry I am late, Ruff night." He groaned, plopping his stuff down at his work bench.

Dean looked to him, when he brought his hand up. Not needing to know any details, he had a pretty goodnight himself. He loved it. Castiel was just... Dean bit his bottom lip, feeling his own cock twitch in his pants, starting to bring itself to life. Dean shifted, when he had brought himself to the door.

"Ralph, you are on front today, I have to work in my office today." Dean said; bring his hand onto the door, giving a push.

Sighing softly, Dean came back into his office, bringing himself down into his seat. He brought out the 3 applications, which he was looking into. When he heard his phone buzz. He slid his hand into his pocket, and pulled it out, within the process he yanked his leather coat off. Leaning back, his flannel laid over his sides, rolled up at the sleeves. He held his phone in his hand. Smile crossing his features, he opened the message. It was from Castiel.

"_Hey big boy, I miss you so much, too bad I couldn't see you this morning." –C_

Dean smiled, when he started to type across the screen.

"_Mhmm, What would you have done?" –D_

Dean rested his phone on the table, when he read over the first application once more. 'Ruby' Dean read over her paper, a soft sigh escaped his lips. Laying it down, moving on to 'Jess' eyes scanning the page, Dean had brushed his finger tips onto the next page. Easing it down into another pile, his hand threaded the next application 'Megan' Dean had thrown the application into the garbage can. Two reasons followed this. No talents, No history, and she was a snob at the interview. Her constant gum chewing, Dean wanted to smack the living hell out of her.

A light buzz eased thru the room. Dean picked his phone up, and read over it.

"_Let's see, I would first run my hands across that muscular chest, bring them down to your boxers, and slowly ease my hand into them, stroking that large cock of yours"_

There was nothing, then it buzzed again, then once more. Cas message came across in two more sections.

"_Slowly bring myself between your legs, take that large, and engouraged cock into my mouth, lick up the length, tease those tight balls..."_

Dean blushed, while he continued to read.

"_Make sure, that you came all over my face, while I lick up the remaining mess that didn't make it into my mouth" –C_

Dean closed his eyes. Imaging Castiel on his knees, under his desk sucking on his cock his hands threaded thru the beautiful messy black locks. His hand sliding down his stomach, easing down onto his clothed erection, Dean bit his bottom lip.

"_God Damn it Cas, I am so friken hard right now..." – D_

A few moments of silence, Dean was slowly stroking his leaking cock, via thru his jeans.

"_Mhm good, wish I was there, I be licking that sweet meat" –C_

Another text came thru.

"_See you at home, big boy" –C_

Dean growled low, when he had thrown his phone lightly onto the desk, and brought his hand over the button, and slowly unzipped his pants. Biting his bottom lip, the thought of being caught, made things even more thrilling. His fingers eased themselves down into his boxers, wrapping around the base, his fingers locking on the chair. Slowly, he started to stroke his leaking cock. Pre cum slipped from the head, as it eased onto his hand, making it more slick with ease. Deans mind starting to think back, to his night with Cas.

\ _ \

_Nails digging deeper into his skin, a groan escaped Dean. Castiel nails traced his skin, and over the fresh marks he had left. Dean's head rested against his shoulder, while he had a faster pace, going into the love of his life... A heating sensation, had flood thru his senses, as Castiel let out a pleasurable scream. His body had tightened__.__ Dean had slammed his eyes shut, his mouth had latched onto Castile's shoulder, the bite, was enough to draw blood. Castiel dug his nails deeper into his shoulders. _

"_Dean! I can't!" Castiel yelled._

_Dean bit back a moan, when he slammed his meat deeper into him. Hitting that bundle of nerves over and over again, Castiel screamed countless times. Dean could hear him losing his voice. He sounded, just so delectable his chest was heaving, up and down._

"_Dean! I am cumming!" He screamed out once more._

_Dean could feel it, he tightened around him, when he had came all over their chests. A few more thrusts, hitting Castiel sweet bundle, he had grunted cuming deep inside of him. He was spent, he pulled himself from the man below him, falling down onto the bed next to him._

_\___\_

"Damn Castiel..." Dean moaned lightly, his hand had picked up speed.

He could feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach, he slammed his eyes shut, when he leaned his head back. He had brought his other hand locked on the chair up, and covered his mouth. Holding back a moan, when he released all over his hand, and some onto his desk bringing his hand back he panted. He had licked his lips, bringing the small rag from his bag running it over his desk cleaning it up. He grabbed a tissue from the box, and cleaned up the rest. He sat himself up, and brought his mind back to work. Now a clear mind...

A few moments after his little relief session, Balthazar tapped on the door, leaning on the frame.

"Hello Dean." His voice soft, sounding like it was covering something.

"Oh Balthazar, I was just about to come get you." Dean smiled.

Balthazar sat down in front of his desk.

\_\

"Yes, you will start Monday, 9am sharp." Dean smiled; the girl on the other end of the phone was so excited. When he hung up the phone, ending their call.

"Goodnight Dean!" Balthazar and Michael called from the front.

"Night!" He called.

Coming from his office, he had looked to Raphael looking thru the drawer, counting it down. Passing it over to Dean he nodded. "Thanks, Raphael, you can head out if you like" Dean grinned lightly. While he walked back to the office, he sat it down, while he leaned near the safe, counting it down, when Raphael came up behind him, arms around his waist.

"Sooo, tell me Dean-o, when you going to let me take you out for dinner." Raphael chuckled.

"Hey, you know I am taken." Dean grinned playfully, when he pushed him back lightly.

Finishing up counting the money, and easing it into the safe, handing Raphael his pay he closed it locking it up, grabbing his things.

\ _ \

Humming softly, Castiel cut a piece of cake as he watched Anna reading over a few things. Her red hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. Glasses resting on her nose, as her freckles riddled her face. A roar of an engine had come down the road, when Castiel looked up, grinning softly. Anna was writing a few things over the paper. Marking with red ink of all things, her green eyes continued scanning.

"Castiel, this is amazing, except these few things here..." She said, while she looked up to his slender frame, tiled lightly.

"What are you talking about Anna?" Castiel asked. His head brought back to her, when he saw Dean exit the Impala, and enter his home. To not to shortly after words emerge from, heading over this way, a playful grin had crossed his features, watching that beautiful man. His walk, he noticed that Dean had a bow in his legs, but it just made him all the sexier. There was nothing wrong, came him a manlier stance. Lost in his daze, and thoughts about this hunky man coming across the lawn, a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Castiel hummed.

Anna was lost in the manuscript that she was reading over. Her eyes continued running the pages, flipping, writing and taking notes on things. Dean had heard when he had pushed the door open lightly, when he brought himself into the hall, walking quietly. Easing himself to the kitchen door, he saw Castiel standing there, back to him, his frame was so small, slender and fragile. The taller male grinned, when he sneaked in, and wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him in. A squeak came from Castiel.

"Hey Bab-"He stopped, when he had looked down to see Anna in front of Castiel.

"Ha-ha Dean" Castiel laughed lightly, when he blushed heavily.

Anna looked up, her freckled face bunched up lightly removing her glasses. Tilting her head lightly, a blush came from her cheeks.

"So is this Dean?" She grinned.

"Ye-Yea, thats me" He said, bringing his hand out to her.

"I am Anna, his publisher." She smiled.

Releasing hands, Dean had nodded lightly, looking to Castiel and smiled kissing his cheek. Anna leaned down and packed up her things, when Castiel looked to her.

"Thank you Anna, I will get it sent over this week promise." Castiel smiled raising his hand up.

"You better, or I will cut you." She growled, when she walked out the kitchen and down the hall.

"Mhm, strict?" Dean laughed.

Castiel had heard the door shut, when he pushed Dean up against the counter while their lips had locked together. Dean had to take a moment registering, his hands reaching down holding Castile's hips tightly. Castiel had brought his hands up, tangling them in Dean's short cropped hair. While the two of them shared a fiery passionate kiss, there was a pair of eyes, that was locked on the two of them. Watching from the outside, Dean reading down, picked Castiel up sitting him on the counter. Attacking his neck, he gripped his hips tight.

"Mhm, Dean to many clothes" He mumbled between kisses.

Reaching his hand behind his head to his own neck, he yanked his shirt off and over his head throwing it to the ground. His giant wings coming back into view, Castiel hands traced over the slightly faded ink marks, as well as the ones he added the night before. The two had soon come completely naked, well Dean didn't his pants rested on his hips. While Castiel was open to him, and only him. So the two only knew to themselves. Dean had already found his way inside of the beautiful male, who was a shaky mess. Dean grinned, when he had heard Castiel head his the cupboard, only in pure bliss.

"Dean, I am going to cum already!" He gasped.

"So soon baby, mhm, come on cum for me." Dean whispered into his ear.

A scream had erupted from Castiels throat, when he had sprayed his warm seed all over his own stomach, and Deans chest. Dean grunted heavily, when he had found himself losing himself inside of Castiel deep cavern... The boys were tired, Castiel leaning against Dean... This moment, was bliss. Dean leaned up when he had tiredly locked lips with Castiel. Taking the male into his arms, he slipped from him, easing his pants back on.

"Carry me?" Castiel whined softly.

Dean smiled, when he took the other into his arms, pulling them up the stairs, locking the door, and kicking the lights off.

"_I will make sure that you pay Dean Winchester" _

Jo growled, when she had brought herself from the shrubs, and back out to her car, parked around the corner.

**\****_\**

**JO WHAT THE HELL?!**

**TOLD YOU I WOULD BE BACK MY LITTLE BABIES!**

**Anyway, now lets see, I will be writting more of course, I couldn't stop this story I love it so, oh there is so much happening, so much going on~**

**What to do?~**

**See you soon babies!**


	10. UPDATE

Sorry for not posting for sometime!

Work has been very hectic, and I am trying to get things under control! It will be worth the wait!

THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING

LET ME HEAR YA SHOUT!


End file.
